Star's Song
by HoshiUta
Summary: An EspUk songfic based on the vocaloid song Hoshi no Uta.


My first fic in FF and the first song fic I've ever created. Actually I'm not so sure this can be called a songfic, it's more like a singfic. Not much going on here, just some fluff.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Hoshi no Uta belongs to buzzG.

The dark night sky became a beautiful backdrop for countless glittering stars, shining the way of a lone blond man. Whenever the star would come out like this, he would find himself walking towards the same spot where memories of the past lies. He would sit on the grass watching the stars until nightfall, while singing the same old song inside his head over and over again. It had been a routine for years upon years. This time though, it was different. As he approached his destination, he could hear a familiar voice singing a familiar song.

_Toaru wakusei no hougaku kara__  
>zujou wo tsuuka suru houki boshi ga<em>

It was that same song which he had on repeat inside his head, but never sang. The beautiful voice which carried it brought back a gush of memories over the blond and there, on that same spot all those years ago he saw him. Dark hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a white T-shirt too thin for the cold breeze, though said man didn't seem to be affected, and continued to pluck his guitar and sing.

_Itazura suki no kodomo no youni __  
>boku no senaka wo sotto nadeta yo<em>

The blond couldn't take it anymore and he too finally bared his voice.

_Iki tainda_

The dark head turned as he heard it, and he smiled a smile filled with nostalgia and longing.

_Ikenainda_ the blond continued as he walked towards where the brunette was sitting.

_Miteru dakeja tarinai yo_

He sat beside the brunette and proceeded to sing as the other man caused the tune of memories to fill the air through his guitar.

_Arasoi ya uso monai rashii_

_Kimi ni aitai yo_

The blond turned his head towards the brunette and two pair of green eyes, one emerald, one olivine locked as they both sang together.

_Marude houseki no youni utsukushi kute_  
><em>kamisama ga uchuu ni okkotoshita<em>  
><em>Bokura ga hoshi katta mono wa<em>  
><em>sono hoshi ni aru yo ne?<em>

The wind carried their music towards the star. The brunette readied for the next verse and as if they had rehearsed this numerous times, the blond sang in time with the guitar.

_Amaneku hoshi no naka de  
><em>_hitoki wa medatte kagayaiteru  
>Mou teokure danante koto wa<br>iwa rena kutatte rikai shiteru_

_Hontou wa_ the brunette began singing _shitte ita_

_Arasoi ya uso ga taenai koto_

_Shinji tainda_ the blond whispered along the brunette's voice, providing a soothing background.

_Shinjirare nainda_

Together they sang .  
><em>Isso subete kowashite shimae tara<em>

The brunette began to strum his guitar. Its melody taking the blond into a tour of the past, memories of hurt, betrayal, pain, sadness, comfort, trust, care, and love between two filled his head. A lone tear managed to escape from his emerald eyes.

_Kureetaa darake no kono chi wa_ the brunette sang again. He leaned towards the blond and kissed the tear away.

_Kimi karadou mieru?_ They locked eyes once again.

The blond found his voice.  
><em>Mou kitai wa taishite shite naikedo<em>

He closed his eyes and his right hand caressed the brunette's left cheek.  
><em>Kimi ga iru sore dakede ii<em>

The other man leaned towards the touch and closed his eyes as well, both lost in wave of nostalgia. _Hyakunen datte mo kono omoi ga_ his warm breath tickled the other's palm.

Their voices melted together in harmony.

_Kawaranai youni_  
><em>Koe wo ageru riyuu<em>

They both opened their eyes and shades of green blended together along with their voices, filling the earth and the sky with their melody.

_houseki no youni utsukushi kute  
>Omou hodoi bitsuni mieta<br>hoshi no uta sore wa kimi no uta_

_Sono sekai ni hibiite nee_

The brunette continued to strum his guitar while the blond hummed the final notes of the song.

As soon as they finished their lips met together in a chaste kiss.

"I've missed you Inglaterra."

"Idiot. I've been waiting, Spain."

They rested their foreheads together and laughed. Meanwhile the stars above twinkled and fell, having granted their wish.

**A/N:**

I don't really like writing yaoi, but I'll make an exception for this one because I love this song! And I love SpainxUK! (Though if it's SpainxFem!UK I love it 100 times more!)

And someone made a beautiful EspUK MAD with this song. Watch it! It's so cute! But sad...but cute!  
>http:  www. youtube. com / watch?v = 4caXYNl2ulo

But the one that pushed me to write this fic is this one:  
>http:  www. youtube. com / watch?v = S1SHUJ4hkjM  
>An accoustic version of Hoshi no Uta. I know they are supposed to be ShounenT and Ramudajan but I can't help but see them as Spain and England throughout the whole video. Now if someone can just change their eyes colour...XD<p>

It's too bad I can't find any accurate translation for this song. I only know bits of it, but not enough to translate it myself. Nonetheless it's a beautiful song! If a translation ever come out I might make a better (and more proper) songfic.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
